Eff Those Journals
by Buhrayuhh
Summary: Jackson and Maggie spend their first night together.


Game night was a disaster. April was a drunk mess. Interns showed up unannounced. And the worst of it... Clive's wife showed up. Maggie had no idea he was married. She would never have slept with a married man! But now, Jackson Avery was standing on her doorstep (without Priya) and saying things... things that were making her feel a little warm and weak in the knees.

"How bout I take you on a proper date?" He asked, walking slowly towards her. He eased his hand up her shoulder and neck and started kissing her, hungrily. She felt lightheaded.. until the moment was interrupted.

"Maggie!" Meredith yelled as she rushed into the front door. "I need the journals! My mom's journals! You have to help me find them please!" Meredith ran right past them and up the stairs, seemingly not even seeing Jackson.

"Sorry, Mer! We were just leaving!" Maggie grabbed Jackson by the hand and went out of the front door without even grabbing her purse. They didn't even make it to the car before Jackson grabbed her and put her up against the side of the house, boxing her in with his hands on either side of her. "I can't wait," he whispered in her ear. She hiked her right leg up and he grabbed it, running his hand up from the back of her knee up to the top of her thighs and gripping her ass. He sucked gently on her mouth, licking and teasing with his tongue. He then found his way down to her neck, nuzzling her, making her whimper. With his left hand still holding her leg, his right found its way under her sweater and cupped her breast.

"Jackson," she panted, "not here. Let's get out of here."

Without a word, he took her hand and put her in the passenger seat of his car. Luckily, it wasn't a far drive.

"Oh wow, this is your place? It's massive!" Maggie mused.

Jackson looked down at her. "I would love to give you a tour. But not now. Now I'm only interested in showing you my bedroom." With that, he grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to his king-sized bed and laid her down. She laid on her back and watched him slowly take off his coat, his shoes, and then his shirt. He gave her a boyish smile, knowing full well she was enjoying the view. Finally, he only had his pants on and laid next to her on his side.

He took her right hand in his and kissed the palm. "I've waited a long time to get you here, in my bed." She murmured her agreement and he took her mouth in his. He began a slow torment up her profile, beginning with her left earlobe. He nibbled and sucked on the earlobe and made his way from the spot behind her ear and down the side of her neck. She began to squirm and quickly removed her sweater. He hummed against her neck and began to move slowly down to her chest.

Maggie was so lost in the sensation and smell of him that she didn't even notice the moment he removed her bra. The next thing she knew, her left breast was in his mouth and the right one in his hand. He moved his mouth to the right one and his hand slowly crept down under her pants to feel her wetness. She cried out from the surprise and sensation.

"Mmm, you're ready," he whispered. "Not ready enough though."

He kissed his way down the middle of her belly. When he got to the top of her sex, he slowly slid her pants down. Kneeling on the floor, he removed her shoes and pulled the pants off. He kissed the pad of her big toe and she arched her back, not expecting that. _This is too much_ , she thought. Jackson tortured her, placing small kisses up the inside of her leg. He kissed up her calves and behind her knees. When he began kissing her thighs, he entered a finger into her again. She responded by moaning and grabbing his head.

"Jackson," she moaned. "I'm ready."

"You're not," he responded. "Let me worship you." He kissed her clit and she screamed out. He slowly moved his finger in and out as he licked and sucked on her clit. His tongue soon replaced his finger and she grabbed his head holding him in place.

"I will make you cum in so many ways, Maggie." She whimpered at his words. She was so close. "Cum for me now," he said. That was all she needed.

Jackson quickly removed his pants and put on a condom. While she was still quivering from her first orgasm, he entered her. She cried out and dug her nails into his arms on either side of her. He teased her, pulling all the way out and then re-entering slowly, inch by inch.

"I have wanted to make you mine for so long." Inch. "And now you are." Inch. "You know that you're mine, right?" Inch. "All mine." And she was full of him. She couldn't dare think to argue with him. She was at a loss for words. All she could do was make incoherent sounds because she was about to cum all over again. His pace quickened and so did her breathing. She put her hands on his butt, urging him on. She was lost in him, in his body, in his smell, in his atmosphere. She didn't think anything could feel this good. This right.

"Open your eyes." She shot open her eyes at the request. "Look at me when you cum for me. Now." Maggie wanted to squeeze her eyes shut out of habit, but found herself moved by his command. She knew right then she would do anything he asked her, and that was dangerous. But she couldn't help it. She had her second orgasm looking straight in his eyes, her legs wrapped around him. After she fell apart, his pace quickened and he pounded into her until he found his release also, choking out her name.

He gently pulled out of her and covered them both with the blanket. She laid her head on his shoulder and said "That was... wow." It was all she could think of. Her head was in the clouds. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner and smiled.

"I agree," he said. "Hey do you think Meredith will be upset? Didn't she need your help finding her mom's journals or something."

"I'm sorry, but fuck them journals." They both laughed at Maggie's language. "They'll still be there tomorrow."


End file.
